Justice is a Red River
by tgood98
Summary: Cruor Flumine. His Target, Roman Torchwick, a Templar planning to use the White Fang to weaken the government to gain control. After a failed assassination attempt, Cruor is to join Beacon in hoped of getting closer to his target, recruiting more members, and maybe even find a reason to care for others again.
1. Chapter 1: Robbery

**A/N So, welcome to my new story Justice is a Red River. Not sure just yet where I'm going with this but I will keep uploading my other story, which the next chapter should be done later this week. Anyways, I can't wait to see what kind of feedback I get on this story! Enjoy and share with your friends. Also, leave a review and feel free to PM me for whatever reason. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Red. His life has been a constant flow of red and white. He didn't mind though, he did what needed to be done to prevent others from dying. Whether it be guard duty in the sanctuary or a carefully planned assassination to prevent a full blown war. Even now, perched on top of a bell tower in downtown Vale next to a small dust shop with his red and white assassins robe fluttering in the wind, he was on the hunt to prevent more death. One life to save a thousand. It was a pretty good reason to kill. The man that he was hunting tonight was more than a simple assassination target. He was a Templar, the order sworn against the creed. A mortal enemy to all who bore the Assassins crest on their name. The city may be wide, but with the vision of an eagle, he would be found quickly by the master assassin. With a bit of searching he found the man entering the nearby Dust shop titled "From Dust Till Dawn". His target was cornered inside the small building. He check through the building once more to check for the innocent he had sworn to protect. Two others in the building besides the Templar and his goons. He prepared himself for the leap of faith he was about to take into a dumpster far below him. Fear had no control due to his extensive lessons he was given by his father. He jumped, spreading his arms out, plummeting towards the trash filled bin below. The gods smiled upon him today, he landed in the bin, activating his dark gray aura, protecting him from glass, metal, and the terrible stench from sticking to his precious robes. He hopped out and ran to the front of the building, preparing a smoke bomb while squeezing his thin form against the front of the building, just out of sight from within the shop. He tossed the smoke bomb inside the building just as one of the goons exploded out the front window, unconscious._

"What the fuck!" he said quietly. The event had surprised the serious assassin. The smoke bomb exploded inside, filling the shop with a thick fog that prevented anyone who wasn't trained in eagle vision to see. He saw the red forms of the goons swinging their weapons around blindly. The shopkeeper was hiding behind a counter in front of his target, Roman Torchwick. The assassin ran inside, scimitar drawn, ready to strike the killing blow. He swung the curved blade down only to have it blocked by Romans cane. The hidden blade on his wrist popped out and the assassins arm propelled towards the man's stomach. He felt the blade sink into weak flesh, and into a rib. He yanked the blade from the man. The assassin saw a flash of light and was launched out of the shop. He quickly recovered and saw Roman escaping up the side of a nearby apartment building with surprising speed. The other civilian inside the shop, who turned out to be a small girl a couple years younger than him, defeated the rest of the goons inside and sprinted outside in a flurry of rose petals. Roman looked down from the top of the building and yelled at the assassin "BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME CRUOR FLUMINE. MR. RED RIVER!" Roman laughed a bit at the young assassin's nickname. Cruor quickly stood up and started to scale the side of the building, the young girl seemingly sprinted up the side and took her place behind Cruor at the top. He sprinted towards Roman, who was about to jump onto an awaiting bullhead. Cruor, however, was not quick enough. He raised his left arm and fired a single Phantom blade dart from the device on his wrist. The blade flew through the air and embedded itself into the Templar's shoulder. "Damn kid, that really hurts you know?" Roman said, pulling the blade out and throwing it back at Cruor. Roman raised his cane and fired a shot at the assassin and young girl behind him. Cruor turned and tackled the girl out of the way, the shot exploding some of the roof behind them.

He jumped up from over the girl and turned towards Roman, pulling out his long barreled flintlock pistol with the words _'Be My Escape' _engraved in gold along the side of the white barrel of the pistol. He pulled the trigger and smelled the powder catch fire inside, propelling the metal ball inside to fly towards the airship. The bullet was off mark however, and embedded itself inside the walls of the bullhead, harmlessly. "Dammit."Cruor muttered under his breath. Beside him, he noticed the shards of the roof begin to glow and form a large javelin, launching itself towards the Bullhead, only to be blocked by a woman wearing a red dress shooting a fireball at it. The large spear shattered, causing the pieces to surround the airship and then embed themselves in the hull. They lost their glow and she ship flew off. Cruor turned around only to see the younger girl fawning over an older woman wearing a black dress skirt, a white dress shirt, and a purple cape. In her hand was a riding crop, which was pointed at the heavily armed assassin. "Young man and woman, you two are coming with me." Cruor let out a small growl before replying "No." with a voiced laced with venom. This caused the woman to drop her guard for a split second, allowing Cruor to leap off the side of the building and into another dumpster. He quickly hopped out and started free running down the street, jumping over benches and garbage cans. Soon, the same young girl he saved had tackled him to the ground. "What the hell, get off girl!" he yelled. "Nope! You can't run away from this! The nice huntress would like to speak with us." She said, squeezing tighter. Cruor quickly overpowered the young girl and loaded his Phantom Blade with a sleep dart. "Stay. Back." He said threateningly. The same woman from the rooftop had appeared beside him and said "I don't have time for this!" Before he could react, a nearby garbage can had hit him on the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

He awoke with a splitting headache in what seemed to a room made for interrogation. On one wall there was a two way mirror. The ceiling only had one lamp. There was also a steel table that was bolted to the floor along with four steel chairs that were also bolted to the floor. He tried to get up only to find that he was handcuffed to the chair he was in. He looked down and noticed that all he had left on his body was his woolen pants and under tunic. He felt a thick bandage wrapped around his head. He also noticed that his Assassins insignia ring was also missing from his right hand. He was completely unarmed and with no means of escape, his only option left was to sit and wait for whoever had put him here to come back. He heard a small cough beside him and saw that the girl that tackled him was sitting there, looking at him. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped at her, making her adopt a shocked look at his abrasive behavior. Now that there was no immediate threat he could get a good look at her.

She was a couple heads shorter than him and had brown hair which had red tinged tips. She also had a pair of large silver eyes while he had black ones. Her outfit consisted of a red cloak and a red and black dress with black and red combat boots. The cloak was pinned to her shirt using cross shaped pins. She had an ammo belt wrapped around her waist with a rose shaped belt buckle and a silver cross pined to one side of it. He himself had long brown hair and only had his assassins clothing.

Just then the door burst open and made him scowl as the witch woman walked in. "Oh fucking great, now you're here to join us." He said aloud. The woman seemed shocked at his behavior and slapped him with her riding crop. "You will not use that language with me young man!" This just pissed Cruor off even more. "I will speak to you how I fucking please! You're no Templar, or you would have killed me already. And your definitely not one of us, I ca tell that much just by looking at you. So, I don't give a single fuck who you are, release me and give me my gear back so I can be on my way. I have a lot of tracking to do now that my target escaped!" He snapped at her, earning another slap from the riding crop and shocked looks from both of the women. "Why you little…" Just then, a man in a green and black suit with silver glasses and silver colored hair entered the room, holding a couple glasses of milk with a plate of cookies on top. "Glynda, calm down. He doesn't know his situation and, so, has a reason to be upset." He said placing the plate and glasses down. He walked behind Cruor and unlocked his cuffs, allowing him free movement. If he was armed or if it was just him, Cruor would've attacked the older man. But the room had others in it and he couldn't risk it. He grunted his thanks, rubbing his wrists he said. "Now, can I please have my gear so I can leave?" He had a noticeable tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Not yet, there is something I would like to talk to you about first." Cruor snorted at this. "I'm afraid I don't have the time for this right now. Before you ask, yes I know who you are headmaster, it's pretty difficult to not get noticed by the Brotherhood when you're in such a prestigious position." Ozpin looked confused for a moment until the sudden realization came onto his face along with a small smile. "Ah, I see now. I do believe I recognize you Master Flumine." This earned a raised eyebrow from the master assassin "Oh? So you do huh? Well then, I would like my gear. I will contact you in 3 days tops so we can have this talk you want to have so very much." Glynda looked shocked to say the least when Ozpin nodded his head. The headmaster typed a quick message and soon after, a box containing all of his missing equipment was delivered.

He put all of it on within a minute and walked to the door. "Wait!" the young girl who was sitting in silence suddenly stood up. "T-Thank you for helping me back there! Can I at least get your name?" Cruor let out a huff. "No. It will be revealed in time. Oh, I almost forgot, you picked up that small blade on the rooftop correct?" the woman named Glynda stepped forward and pushed her glasses up. "Yes, here." She said before throwing him a Phantom Blade Dart. He caught it and inserted it into his Phantom Blade on his wrist. "Thank you. Expect me in a few days. Have a good evening Ozpin, Glynda, Miss." She looked a bit crestfallen that this potential friend was about to leave. "It's Ruby actually." Cruor turned before leaving. "Well then, good evening Ruby, we will meet again soon I'm sure. With that he walked out of the building and into the cool night air.

* * *

He walked for a bit until he reached a certain alleyway by the Creed Café, a small café in downtown Vale. Cruor walked in the alleyway and down a flight of stairs. Beyond the gate at the bottom was a guard. "Welcome back Master Cruor, was your mission successful?" Cruor sighed at this question "I'm afraid not this time brother. He was expecting it, there were also too many distractions." The guard chuckled at this "Ooooh, was it a girl? Haha." He gave the guard a threatening look "Yes, but she got in the way. I have no interest of love for her. Besides, not my type." With that, he walked past the laughing guard and into the sanctuary.

The sanctuary was a large underground complex with elements from many different cultures. Cruor walked through a set of double doors set on one side of the room that led to the offices. He walked down the hall and into his father's office. It was a small space with bookshelves lining the walls and a desk in the middle, which his father was sitting at. His old man looked slightly older than Cruor, but in truth was in his early 50's. He had no hair and a pepper and salt colored beard. He wore traditional assassin's robes and had a pair of half-moon glasses on his face. "Welcome back, were you successful?" Cruor lowered his head a little. "I'm afraid not, he was expecting it and there were too many civilians around." His father frowned a little upon hearing this. "Oh? Well then, I have a solution for you to get closer. You will attend Beacon and study there. Eventually you will sooner or later end up close to your target. Along the way, it would be smart to recruit some new members." He perked up at hearing this. "What a coincidence, I just got finished talking with the headmaster. He wanted to talk to me about something but I told him I was busy and that I would contact him in 3 days tops." His father let out a deep chuckle upon hearing this. "Well, you don't say. Come in and reveal yourself old friend!" At the utterance of those words, none other than Ozpin walked in and said "Well young man, I would be honored if one of the infamous Brothers of the Creed were to attend beacon. So, what do you say? Of course you will be attending all four years and, because of the odd number of students, will be an auxiliary unit for the other teams when needed." A surprised look came across Cruor's face. He fell into a bow and said. "Thank you very much. When will I be attending?" Ozpin brought up his scroll and clicked a few buttons. "You will need to be at Beacon Airfield in two days' time. I will see you then. Good night Cruor, Mr. Flumine." With that the silver haired man left, leaving him to absorb what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N That was the First chapter of this new story I came up with. I hope you like it! Leave a review and feel free to share and PM! Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon

**A/N so while writing this my computer was rebooted and I lost my progress. So once again, red, review, share, follow and favorite. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cruor, it's time for you to wake up. The airship will be leaving for Beacon in a few hours." Cruor opened his eyes to see his father, Russus, standing over him with a mug of coffee. Stretching, he sat up on his bed and accepted the mug of coffee that his father offered to him. Cruor got up and grabbed his clothes before heading to the shower. He let the hot water run for a bit, filling the bathroom up with steam. Taking his time in the shower and savoring the hot water, he was soon done and dressed in his under tunic ad pants.

He exited the bathroom and equipped himself with his pistol, Phantom Blade, bandolier and pouches, Flintlock Pistol, and strapping Altair, his gauntlet and sword combo weapon onto his back. Exiting the bedroom, he grabbed his travel pack with extra ammunition, knives, clothes, armor repair kits, and weapon management kits.

Walking to the kitchen and dining room of the sanctuary, Cruor could smell the succulent scent of sizzling bacon and frying eggs. Instead of those, he grabbed four apples and dropped them in an empty pouch on his bandolier. He pulled one back out and started to munch on in the corner of the room, all the while, other assassins were congratulating him on gaining a spot in Beacon. He was soon finished with his apple and left for the entrance.

His father was waiting for him when he got there. "Hello Cruor, Congratulations." The young master smiled at his father and mentor. "Thanks old man, Couldn't have done it without you." Hearing this made his father smile. "If you ever call me old again, well, I'll leave that to your imagination." Hearing this, Cruor shuddered. "Now, I have a gift from the grandmaster for you, here." Said Russus, pulling out a small black jewelry box. Cruor took it in his hands carefully. Opening it gave him a wide smile at the small device inside. A dark silver pocket watch with the Assassins insignia emblazoned in gold on the front cover. "Thank you father, I will treasure it." He said, clipping it to one part of his bandolier and putting it in another pocket.

Russus was suddenly behind him, pushing him towards the door saying "Good luck son, make me proud. Oh, and don't forget to come by on holidays! You know how cross your brothers and sisters here would be with you." Cruor shuddered at the mention of the others angry at him, he couldn't grow back his precious long hair for many weeks after that. Being pushed out the door, he almost bumped into the guard who chuckled. "Yeah, we'll make sure to glue it to your face next time!" He fell on the ground in full blown laughter. Cruor ran past him and scaled a nearby building, getting a bird's eye view over most of the city.

* * *

Soon, after leaping across the large expanse of rooftops before him, he made it to the docks and onto the airship. The airship was quite large and easily housed the students. In the corner, he could observe the students before him and their weapons, which ranged from a simple dagger to a grenade launcher war hammer combination. Among the students he noticed the same brown and red haired girl from a few nights ago talking with a rather good looking woman whose outfit revealed much more than needed. Her hair is what got his attention though, it was longer than his and was a very bright golden color. It also had a slight curl to it and seemed very well cared for. Overall, not according to her more ascetical attributes, she seemed like a good candidate for recruiting, although she didn't seem like the sneaking type.

She caught him staring at her right before he broke his line of sight to pay attention to a blonde boy running for the trashcan with a hand covering his mouth. When he looked back he was slightly surprised to see her standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, looking expectantly at Cruor. _'Hm, so she is surprisingly quiet and- Ah shit, the red kid from the other day is here too.' Noticing_ the small girl cowering behind Miss Brighter-than-the-Sun standing in from of him. "Can I help you?" He asked the girls. The yellow one giggled a bit at this "What's your name cutie?" she asked rather seductively. It was at this point in which Ruby, the young girl whose name he remembered whispered in her ear. "Yang, this is the guy I told you about." This seemed to peak the blonde's interest. "So, you're the guy who almost shot my sister and then got knocked out huh? Yang Xiao Long at your service hottie." She made to reach down and lean on his shoulders but he moved quickly, causing her to stumble and fall face first into his previous spot. During that time span, he had gotten up, loaded his Phantom Blade with a sleep dart, cocked it, and aimed it at her. This startled Ruby, who let out a yelp and moved back a few paces. "One, don't ever touch me without permission. Two, yes, I almost shot Ruby here with a sleeping dart because she was in my way. Three, I'd rather not shoot such a pretty girl, but if I must, I will with no hesitation." With lightning fast speed, she had gotten up and grabbed him, pulling him down onto her lap. "Now that wasn't very nice thing to do to such a pretty girl." She said, mocking him with a seductive tone still in her voice.

Cruor rolled off of her and once again aimed his Phantom Blade at her. "It was a fucking compliment and that's all. Now, all I was originally doing was observation." He sensed Ruby start to creep up behind him and, almost instinctively, his hand shot towards his flintlock and pointed it at her. This caused her to let out a squeak. With a sigh, he holstered his pistol and retracted his Phantom Blade and said. "I'm afraid we got off on the wrong foot, all you need to know about me is to call me Red. For now ladies, I must bid you two goodbye and hope that we will speak again soon." Upon hearing this, Yang looked a little saddened at the loss of her new toy.

After leaving the two ladies, he made his way to the doors of the airship, soon after they landed and Cruor disappeared into the crowd, making his way to the auditorium. Soon after arriving he felt a familiar presence upon him once more. "Hello Yang." He said without looking over his shoulder. "Aw, You're o fun to play with Red~, cheer up a bit at the fact that you have a pretty girl practically crawling all over you." He sighed at Yang's attempts. The bad thing was they were actually working. "Listen, I appreciate your attempts, but I have other things to do and I can't have any distractions, no matter how tempting they are." He said, with a tinge of sadness but mostly annoyance in his voice. He walked away into the crowd to gather his mind. He could hear Yang try to follow him, but stopped when she saw Ruby walk in. Ozpin walked on stage and said a few words before walking off stage quickly. Glynda came on stage and told everyone that they were to sleep in the Ball Room tonight.

The trip there was too quiet considering all the commotion going on. He picked a rather nice spot on the floor among the other students and rolled out his sleeping bag. He quickly disrobed into only his pants and laid down on the thin blanket, savoring the cool air flowing over his chest. Before he could drift off to sleep however, Yang and Ruby had laid their sleeping bags beside him and sat down. Ruby and Yang's faces both got red at the sight of his well-toned chest. Yang's eyes widened when she saw the gunshot scar of his left shoulder. She touched the scarred skin, making Cruor shiver. He was too tired to try and stop her attempts. He kept feeling cool fingers drag over his chest as he fell into his meditative state.

Later that night he broke out of meditation and found Yang clinging to his arm like a teddy bear, snoring loudly. He tried to break out but her grip was that of steel. He checked the room with his eagle vision for hostiles and found a few sleeping forms of red and still a few awake innocents, mostly Faunus. Within a few minutes, he fell asleep and Yang moved in closer, leaning her head on his stomach.

* * *

**A/N So I'm trying to get a little more bold with Yang's attempts and it can be really awkward for me to write, so bear with me and if you have any suggestions for the story, please feel free to review or PM me. I know I jumped around quite a bit there but I ran out of ideas for this chapter, sorry. So, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepover at Beacon

**A/N I will be concentrating on this story more than the Illusionist because I have no idea where to go with that one. Anyways, as usual, leave a review and feel free to PM me with ideas or suggestions for either of my stories or to tell me what you think, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Cruor awoke with much more weight than normal on his frame. He looked down and saw both Yang and Ruby laying on top of him. Yang was sprawled out, snoring loudly onto Cruor's stomach, and Ruby was curled up into a ball with her head resting on his chest.

Trying to hold back a blush, he carefully attempted to pick the girls off of him, only to have them latch on to his arms tightly, both drooling onto them. He let out an annoyed sigh and sat up. Flailing his arm a bit, he managed to get Ruby to wake up and Yang to squeeze tighter. The younger girl looked confused. "Wha..?" she said tiredly. Opening her eyes, she saw herself latched onto the arm of a very annoyed Cruor. With a yelp she jumped off of him and landed a few feet away, now fully awake. "Listen, can you help get your sister off of me? She's starting to crush my arm." Ruby giggled a bit at the sight of the helpless guy in front of her and said. "You can't wake her up, it's impossible."

She was attempting to hold back the laughter rising upon seeing the crestfallen look on his face. "No… there has to be some way we can wake her up…" Ruby composed herself and said. "Unless you want to wind up dead or worse, then no." _'Dead or worse? I should probably let sleeping beauty sleep.' _He thought, looking down at Yang, who was now laying on top of him.

He let out another annoyed sigh and said. "Go back to sleep if you want Ruby, looks like I'm not getting up for a while anyways." She nodded ad laid down beside him again, only to roll back onto him after she fell asleep.

* * *

After a while of waiting, he heard a very hyper girl start singing. "Its morning, its morning." Very loudly, waking her sleeping friend and many others in the room, including Ruby, and surprisingly, Yang. "What the hell…" Yang muttered into his stomach. She released her grip on him and was immediately shoved off and landed in front of Ruby, who had her blanket ad pillow piled in her arms. "Finally up I see." Said Ruby who skipped the rest of the way to the girl's locker room.

"Oooowwwww. Why'd you do that Red baby?" She complained and gave him a pouting face. "First off, stop calling me baby, we are not dating, maybe someday after I get more comfortable around here, but not now. Secondly, you were sleeping on me and wouldn't get up." She giggled a bit. "Well it seems I'm not the only one who has a thing for you, see?" she pointed at an orange haired girl who was staring at him and a black haired guy standing close to her.

For some reason they seemed familiar. The orange haired girl's eyes went wide and excitedly yelled "CRUOR! REN IT'S CRUOR!" _'Ren? Who Is-REN?' _ Cruor was surprised to see the two here. They were both childhood friends of his because Ren's father was a friend of the brotherhood. Nora was always with him and the three developed a close relationship to one another.

"Ren? Nora? It's been forever, how have you two been? Oh, and thanks for giving my alias away Nora." She tackled him to the floor in a bear hug. "Sorry, but I didn't know Flumy!" Cruor sighed and Yang giggled at his nickname. "Flumy?" she questioned? "Yeah, it's because his last name is Flumine silly!" Cruor facepalmed at this "Dammit Nora, now she knows my full name." Ren pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well Cruor, Nora and I have to get ready for the day. I hope to see you at breakfast?" Cruor nodded his head.

After the two friends of his left, Yang hugged him from behind, pressing her assets into his back, making a blush tinge his face. "Heheh, I'll be right back Cruor baby, it's time for me to get dressed and no, you can't see. Don't go anywhere now, I'd hate to have to hunt you down." He let out an annoyed sigh at the Blonde girl's attempts and waved her off. He picked up his clothes and weapons, quickly putting them on, and sat in wait of Yang.

'_I'm going to have to loosen up a bit while I'm here. Besides, she is really pretty.' _He thought to himself, not noticing Yang, who was creeping up behind him. Tackling him to the ground and wrapping him up in a bear hug, she gave him a peck on the cheek and said. "Awwww, you actually waited for me, how sweet~." Cruor groaned from within Yang's grip. After attempting to escape, he was nearly crushed as she tightened her grip. She then proceeded to pick him up in the bear hug, regardless of him being taller than her by a few inches. "Yang, please let me go." She hummed I thought for a second. "What do I get if I do?" She questioned.

"I might be moved enough to not sta- I mean, give you a kiss on the cheek." Apparently that sealed the deal for her. She dropped him and he went to honor his deal. Yang had other plans however, before his lips touched her cheek, she moved her face and placed her lips upon his and wrapped her arms around his neck. This surprised him, although he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. He leaned into the kiss for a second and then broke away, causing Yang to sigh and rest her head on his chest. He wrapped her in a light hug.

Releasing his hold, he pushed her away and said "Thanks for that, but no relationships until initiation is over. Come on, it's time for breakfast." She looked saddened at the rejection but cheered up upon hearing breakfast. Walking into the cafeteria, they noticed Ren and Nora, who had a plate of pancakes drowned in syrup, sitting across the table from Ruby who was digging into a stack of pancakes. Yang grabbed a large plate of pancakes while Cruor grabbed his usual meal of apples.

He followed Yang over to the table where Ruby, Nora, and Ren sat. He sat down by Yang who was next to Ruby. Ruby gave him a confused look and tried to say something through a mouthful of pancake. "Swallow before you talk sis." Yang said giggling at her sister. With a loud gulp, she swallowed her food and said. "Why are you only getting apples, and what's with the handholding?" He looked confused at the second question. Looking down, he saw Yang gripping his hand. He let go of hers and said. "Don't ask and I only eat apples for breakfast because I like how they taste ad they are a lot better for you than pancakes drowned in syrup."

Yang, Ruby and Ren all shrugged but Nora had the good sense to fling a syrup covered pancake at the well trained assassin. With the sharpened reflexes and speed of a swordsman, he ducked to the side, causing the piece of food fly by and land on to back of a large, muscular, red headed, boy. Enraged, the boy turned around and yelled. "WHO DID THAT?! COWARDS!" Cruor let out a sigh and said. "Just don't look his way and he'll go away." Almost instantly after speaking, his head was slammed into the table, causing his nose to start dripping blood.

Tasting the blood in his mouth had made him angry enough to kill. Jumping up from his seat, he spun around and delivered a strong kick to the side of his face, knocking him back a few feet. Cruor didn't give him the chance to recover and jumped on the large piece of armor on his chest, knocking him to the ground. Cruor proceeded to unleash a fury of punches on his assaulter's face which knocked him unconscious after the first few hits.

Seeing his opponent knocked out, he stopped swinging and got up and grabbed the rest of his apples. On his way to the door, he stopped to give one last kick to the kid's side. "Holy shit." Said Yang, voicing everyone except Ren and Nora's thoughts. "He doesn't put up with people attacking him." Ren stated nonchalantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cruor was standing on the Beacon Hill where initiation was supposed to take place. He was enjoying the peace and quiet when Ozpin and Goodwitch walked up to him. "Good morning Mr. Flumine, I trust that you got some rest last night?" Questioned Ozpin with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, thank you. I do have a question though. How do you know my father and of the Brotherhood?" Ozpin smirked "Your father and I were very good friends and we parted ways after becoming hunters. I knew he was heading for the brotherhood and I kept contact with him throughout the years. We always wrote each other and told me about your life and your training and his going's on too."

Cruor thought on this for a moment. "Also Mr. Flumine, I saw what you did to Mr. Winchester. However much he deserved it, you must keep in mind that such incidents will not go unpunished here." Cruor nodded in response and said. "I understand sir. When will initiation start?" Ozpin brought up looked at a watch on his wrist and said. "Soon. The students should start showing up anytime now."

* * *

**A/N Finally done. It may be short but because of school, I haven't had time to type this and upload. Anyways, I'm always open to any suggestions/OC submits/Comments from whoever feels like sending me a PM! As always, leave a review and Favorite/Follow if you haven't already. Have a good night/day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation and Friends

**A/N Not much to say right now other than leave a review on what you think so far and follow/favorite if you haven't already.**

* * *

The cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest had been filled up faster than Cruor had expected. He walked over to one of the open plates on the ground, which was coincidentally next to Yang. Ignoring her teasing, he checked over his gear to make sure everything was loaded and secure for the task that lied ahead of him. He pulled out his flintlock pistol and checked over it, making sure it was loaded and ready to fire. He always had a taste for the flintlock firearms instead of the modern repeating ones. This pistol however, was handed down to him by his father after he earned the rank of Master Assassin in the Brotherhood, and thus held it close.

He heard Ozpin talk and then the students started to launch into the air at high velocities. Yang put on a pair of aviators and pulled them down enough for Cruor to see her wink at him before launching with audible excitement. Cruor knew what was coming and was launched into the air, his hood flying back and his semi-long brown hair flow in the wind.

It wasn't long before he started to descend towards the ground. Adopting the stance he used when falling, he pumped enough aura into his body to break the tree line and remain unscathed. He felt the leaves and branches brush past him as he righted himself, feet facing the ground, and averted all his aura to his legs in time for him to crash onto the forest floor, and luckily, killing an unsuspecting Beowolf. He stood up and used his Eagle Vision to search for any other students. He saw a pair of students, both girls, fighting a few Beowolves. He crept towards them, careful not to attract any attention to himself. He climbed a nearby tree over the battle. One of the girls was dressed in entirely white and had the hair to match. Her eyes were ice blue and she had a scar running over the left one. In her hand was a rapier with what seemed to be a revolving dust chamber in the hilt.

The other girl was Ruby swinging her oversized scythe at the Grimm. A new Beowolf emerged from the forest below him and roared at the two girls who were preoccupied with the other Grimm. Cruor flicked his wrist and both Altair in hidden blade form and his Phantom Blade slid out from under his wrist as he jumped from the tree, landing on the Beowolf's back. The Grimm let out a howl as Cruor repeatedly stabbed the creature in the neck, eventually causing it to fall over dead and for Cruor to roll off of its back. Changing Altair into sword form, he charged the remaining two Grimm, slicing one's head off cleanly and sinking the blade in the others throat, burying it in the mass of flesh to the hilt. He ripped it from the now dead Beowolf and wiped the blade off on the creature's fur.

"Are you two ok?" Cruor asked the two girls. "Yes, thank you Cruor. That was a-" She was interrupted by the white haired girl in the blue bolero and white skirt. "YOU DOLT, THAT WAS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED-." Cruor quit listening to her rant at this point and walked away into the underbrush.

* * *

He didn't have much of a problem getting to the temple without getting detected by the local Grimm population. He looked over the relics and saw that they were all chess pieces except one. It was made like a chess piece but instead of the normal pieces, it had an eagle spreading its wings. The piece itself was made of a red material and seemed to draw him to it. Looking around for others, he grabbed the piece and slipped it into an empty pouch on his belt.

He turned away from it just in time to hear a familiar voice shout his name followed by a yellow blur tackling him to the ground. "CRUOR YOU'RE OK!" Yang yelled happily. "Listen, Yang, I'm happy to see that you're alive and all but can you please get off of me?" Cruor said through her mane of hair. She let out a groan but complied. He stood up and dusted off his robes. He activated his Eagle Vision and looked around for any activity. He stopped when he noticed a very familiar black haired girl standing next to Yang holding a golden knight chess piece. "Oh, a pretty pony! Thanks Blake!" Yang said to Blake.

Cruor straightened himself up upon realization on who she was. "You…" he said, venom dripping from his voice. He looked at a confused Yang and walked towards the cliffs. He passed Blake and whispered. "I'll fucking deal with you later _cat_." He knew where he saw her now.

* * *

A few years ago, he and a few other assassins went on a simple mission, kill a certain train driver that the Schnee's had wanted to get rid of, but he knew too much to just be fired. They were aboard the train near the back when he saw a black haired cat Faunus decoupling the train. Looking at the girl was a red haired man in black with small bull horns protruding from his skull. He carried a katana on his waist that had a trigger on the case. A withering red rose decorated the back of his long coat.

The man turned and saw the assassins standing there, weapons drawn. The train of cars that had been decoupled had stopped at this point. "Hey Cruor, is this our target?" Cruor let out a pent up sigh. "No. Our target was in the cabin dammit! FUCK! You're partner really fucked us over you know that asshole?" the red haired man looked at them for a moment before saying. "That she did assassins. Her name is Blake Belladonna in case you were wondering. Now if you will excuse me, I have some cargo so secure here. The four assassins had let out a sigh and left the train in the hands of the Faunus. After all, he was of no concern to them.

* * *

Back in the forest, Cruor was making his way through the trees towards the cliff that they were launched from. Off in the distance he heard the shriek of a Nevermore. Not too long after, Yang, Ruby, and a handful of other people sprinted by him. He looked back confused only to see a Deathstalker not too far behind.

Now, Cruor wasn't scared of many things. But a full grown angry Deathstalker was most definitely one of them. "WHAT THE FUCK. HOW IN THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU ALL MANAGE THIS!?" He screamed at the group sprinting away. He sprinted away towards them, completely pissed off. He soon overtook them, bolting past them and up a stone pillar near the cliff. He sat perched upon the pillar, staring down at the group and the Grimm as they made their way onto an old bridge. The creature had walked under Cruor, big mistake. He pulled out Altair and leapt from his perch, bringing the blade through the tail, cutting off the stinger, and into the hard carapace of the Grimm.

The stinger had fallen and stuck itself in its owner's back, causing a loud screech to emit from the Deathstalker. Nora pulled out her weapon, a pink and white colored grenade launcher that morphed into a large War hammer. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and the angry white haired girl from earlier were attempting to kill a large Nevermore. Nora slammed her hammer into the bridge, launching a blonde guy in white armor across a large gap in the bridge before launching herself into the air and coming down on the stinger in the Deathstalker's back, killing it.

He turned in time to see Ruby run up the side of the cliff, Nevermore's head in the crook of her scythe. When she reached the top, the large bird Grimm had its tail feathers frozen to the cliff face, causing it to be decapitated by Ruby. She stood at the top of the cliff, rose petals fluttering in the wind around her. Yang came up to him and wrapped Cruor in a bear hug, trapping his arms so he had no choice but to accept it. She dropped him and he had just enough time to get his breath back before Nora came up and did the same thing to him.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You four have collected the white knight pieces and will be team RWBY led by Ruby Rose, Congratulations." It was time for the teams to be named and Ruby had been made leader of her team despite her age. He finally found out who the cold girl's name was. Weiss Schnee, her family had hired the brotherhood plenty of times.

"We have one final team to announce. Red, will you step up please?" Cruor looked up from his spot in the crowd and pushed his way through. He stepped up onto the stage, uncomfortable to be in the spotlight. Ozpin held out his hand for the chess piece which he handed over. Ozpin held it up and said. "Red has collected the Red Eagle piece, which signifies that he will be on a solo team. This means that he will be alone on his missions and become an auxiliary unit for the other teams who need his assistance during missions. I introduce to you all the very first one man team, a unit if you will. Unit C, congratulations young man, your father will be proud." Cruor nodded and bowed to the headmaster and took his leave. As soon as he got outside, his personal scroll beeped giving him directions to his room.

His room was located in a smaller unused Dorm building next to the Staff Housing. It didn't take long to get there and find the right room as the door had a large golden C nailed to it. He walked up to it and waved his scroll over the door, causing it to unlock and for him to open the door to the room inside. It was a simple room with tan walls and a window off to the side, red curtains draped over, preventing the sunlight from entering. There was only one bed and desk since he was the only one that would be staying here. There was also a bathroom and a kitchenette off to the side of the room.

"Oh, Hello there! You must be Cruor. Nice to meet you." Cruor whirled around, bringing his flintlock pistol to the nose of a tall, thin, green haired man wearing glasses. He moved out of the way faster that he could see and Cruor saw the small smirk on his face. "Very nice reflexes Mr. Flumine. I am Professor Oobleck, I will be teaching you History. I do believe Ozpin will be here soon with your uniform. I will be seeing you tomorrow, be sure to not be late, good day." Cruor was stunned at how fast the man had talked and zoomed out, leaving him even more stunned.

A few seconds later Ozpin walked in to Cruor standing there with his gun pointed at nothing, with a shocked expression. "Ok, what the fuck just happened headmaster?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow and took a sip from his mug of coffee. "I believe you just met Professor Oobleck. In my opinion, he drinks way too much coffee." Cruor put his gun away and grunted. "Speak for yourself old man." He turned around and set his bag on the floor beside the desk. He unzipped the bag and began to organize the contents on the desk.

Ozpin came over and placed a uniform on the desk. "Here, this is your uniform. If you need a new one, ask one of the teachers." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee and walked out. Before he closed the door behind him, he turned to Cruor and said. "Oh, and don't be late to classes tomorrow, they start at 8:00. Good luck Cruor. Oh, one more thing before I go. Try to keep your hands clean while you're here."

Cruor grunted. "No promises." Ozpin let out a sigh and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Cruor continued to unpack his gear. He set his extra belt of knives in one of the drawers in the desk along with his weapon and armor repair kits.

He was sitting there, savoring the sweet sound of silence when a few loud knocks pierced the quiet. It didn't take a psychic to know who was outside the damned door

Yang.

How had she found him so quick

"Cruuuuooorrrrrr~." He heard her sing from the other side of the door.

He needed an escape. Fast.

Looking around the room for places to hide, his eyes passed over the window.

Of course. The only way out.

He made his way over to the window and opened it, making sure to grab his scroll before slipping outside of the window and closing it behind him. He scaled just above the window in time to hear the door burst open and Yang call his name again.

"C'mon out, I know your heeeerrrreee~."

He was close to the rooftops now. He knew that if she caught him, she would not let go. He made his final push and silently climbed over the edge and onto the top, running into Blake.

"Ah shit. Oh well, I've been meaning to talk to you anyways." He said in an annoyed tone. Before he was interrupted by Yang, he was thinking on how to handle this situation. He felt that being an asshole about it would get either him or her killed, so he had to be…. Nicer.

"So, mind telling me why you did what you did? You caused us a lot of trouble chasing after that driver, we almost failed the mission." He said, directing his question towards the now annoyed Faunus.

"Well, I'm sure you know of my previous occupation. That was the day I quit and you just happened to be there. Besides, why were you and your team after the driver anyways?"

"We were hired to kill him of course." Cruor deadpanned.

"What!? Who are you exactly?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Yang and then Yang will tell Ruby, and you know what will happen then."

Cruor though on this for a moment. The Brotherhood wasn't really anonymous and he was sure that she would keep it a secret.

"Have you ever heard of the Brotherhood before?" Cruor adopted a small grin. Blake however, adopted a fearful look. "W- What? Why? How? Are the rumors true about the Brotherhood and Faunus? Are they against us?" Blake's eyes went wide as soon as she said 'us'. Cruor noticed this look on her face.

"Don't worry, I've known your secret for a long time now. And to answer your question, no, we don't give a fuck about the Faunus. As long as they are fit to do what we do, we don't have a problem hiring them. Before you ask, yes, we have killed many Faunus as well as high ranking members of the White Fang."

Blake let out a sigh, but still looked upset. "Well, I guess I can't say much. After all, I was in a certain group." He let out a small chuckle. "Well, you don't have to tell me because I already know. Anyways, do what you will with the information. But for now I must go, Yang will be looking everywhere including here. Don't tell her you saw me please?" Blake's mood changed enough for her to let out a giggle and smile. "Sure."

Cruor didn't need to hear anymore, he dropped from the rooftop and latched on to the windowsill, hanging underneath the window. He couldn't hear any movement inside and a quick search with Eagle Vision turned up nothing in the dorm or in the adjacent hall. He lifted himself up into the room and left the window open just in case. Regardless of how attractive Yang was, she was very annoying with her attempts at seduction. He heard a slight noise coming from the open window. He quickly turned and drew his pistol aiming it at an old friend of his. Connor Nashoba.

Connor was moderately built with black hair and deep, brown eyes and tanned skin. He was a little shorter than Cruor, who stands at 5'10, slightly taller than Yang, while Connor stood around 5'4, closer to Ruby's height. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pure black hoodie. His belt contained multiple clips of .50 caliber ammunition fused with different kinds of dust such as electric, fire, and ice for his weapon. Cruor noticed hints of scars rising from his chest. In one hand he held a tall black walking stick that doubled as his weapon, Akkura.

"Monty dammit Connor. What the hell are you doing here old friend?" Cruor said with a smile and a small laugh, holstering his pistol. "Well hey, I just thought I'd come see my favorite brother-in-arms! So, how the hell did you get in here?" Connor spoke with a deep old Indian accent. Cruor laughed at his friend's attitude. Connor had always be able to make Cruor laugh, although he can't quite to figure out how. "Turns out the headmaster knows my old man somehow. The Headmaster, Ozpin, had asked me to join. Enough about me, how have you been?"

Connor went over and sat on Cruor's bed. "Eh, pretty good. I finally got to the rank of master too! I'm your equal now." He said smiling. Suddenly there was another knock at the door, but before Cruor could do anything, Connor went over and pulled it open.

"Hozen! Why didn't you take the window too?" Connor moved aside to let another good friend of Cruor's inside. Hozen was slightly shorter than Cruor with sharp green eyes and shoulder length blond hair. On his face was a brownish colored mask made from some metal unknown to the creed with slits for the eyes, which were visible through the slits. He wore a dark leather duster with a hood pulled up over his head and a button up black shirt with dark grey jeans and thick black leather boots. He had a pair of black leather gloves on his hands. He had a grey strap going from his right shoulder down to his left hip with a multitude of ammunition clips for his weapons. His weapons consisted of two wrist mounted sub-machine guns which used the 32-round clips with a multitude of dust effects on his bandolier. The barrels of the guns extended just beyond his sleeve cuffs. However, Cruor knew that those guns were not the only weapons on him. He also had a pair of extendable blades on both his ankles that he mainly used when fighting.

"So, Master Interrogator and Saboteur Hozen has come to see his old friend too? Heh, it's been too long friend, you wouldn't believe the kind of 'luck' I'm having here. And if I know my father well enough, he's sending you two here to work and study with me, correct?" Cruor smiled once again, he knew his father wouldn't have left him alone without backup close by. It's definitely a good thing that it was his friends from the Brotherhood that joined him and not some novice.

The deep voice of Hozen echoed through the room. "As much as I fucking hate the sound of classes and social events, it puts us even closer to killing those damned Templars. Also the idea of having to wear a fucking uniform, ugh." Cruor let out a small laugh. "I know how you feel but we'll be here beside you the whole time. You both missed it earlier this morning too, an old friend of mine flung a pancake at me and it ended up hitting some guy who proceeded to think it was me who threw it and slammed my head into the table. Heh, I slammed my fist into his face multiple times. Knocked him out cold." This caused Hozen to let out a sigh and for Connor to chuckle for a bit.

"Crrrrruuuuoooorrrrrr~." His face went pale. Yang was coming again. No time to hide. She burst through the doorway and saw the three men standing there looking at Cruor, Connor with a confused look, and Hozen's face unreadable because of his mask.

Connor was the first to break the silence. "Ummm, who the hell are you, how do you know him, and what the hell do you want." Connor's happy demeanor instantly changed to a serious one as he adjusted his stance into a more ready one. Yang however, ignored their questions and latched on to Cruor, snuggling her face into his robes like a teddy bear. Connor and Hozen both made a move to defuse the situation, but Cruor stopped them by holding up a hand. Connor tilted his head sideways in confusion while Hozen chuckled a bit. He leaned over to Connor and whispered something in his ear.

A look of sudden realization came across his face as he tried to hold in a laugh. Cruor gave him a death glare which caused Connor to bust out laughing. Cruor sighed and pushed Yang off of him onto his bed. Connor managed to regain his composure. "So, Cruor, got a girlfriend already? I didn't know you were such a ladies man dude." Cruor sighed once again and said. "She's not my girlfriend and I'm not her boyfriend, regardless of how many times I tell her."

Yang reached out and grabbed his left hand. A look of confusion came across her face as she saw his ring finger missing. She rubbed the area where the finger was once attached to his hand, causing a shiver to go down his spine. "So, who are your friends here baby?" She questioned, getting a giggle out of Connor. Cruor gave him another glare. "Shut the hell up. The one laughing is Condor. The masked one is Zen. They are actually brothers of mine but not by blood, that's all I will say on this matter. If you want to learn more, you can talk to Condor, but not Zen, he doesn't trust anyone but me and him." Hozen and Connor bowed their heads. "This is Yang Xiao Long, her sister was the one who interrupted me during my last mission. Yang here has taken a liking to me ever since she saw me on the airship."

"Hell yea I did." She said before kissing him on the cheek.

"I feel so violated."

Connor fell over laughing, Hozen however looked slightly saddened as he was slumping a little. Cruor and Conner both noticed this slight change in his demeanor. "What's wrong Zen? Remembering the incident?" He just nodded and walked outside the room, Connor close behind.

"What happened?" Yang questioned. Cruor quickly dismissed the thought of telling her as it would betray Hozen's trust. "It's something for him to share if he ever feels like it. Condor and I are the one of few people he trusts. He doesn't know that Nora and Ren are here, maybe they can help him." Cruor said, pulling out his scroll. "Speaking of which, do you have their contact information?" Yang nodded and handed him her scroll. He closed his own and pulled up Ren's contact information and called them. It rang for a few moments before Ren's face popped up on the screen with Nora peeking over his shoulder.

"_Hello? Oh, hey Cruor, what do you need?"_ he said before Nora whispered something in Ren's ear.

"Well, Zen and Condor are both here and Zen had some bad memories pop up. Would you and Nora be willing to come over and cheer him up?"

Nora whispered into Ren's ear one more but for a bit longer. She waved at Cruor and left the frame.

"_Alright, send us the room number. Oh, and Nora says hello and to get some plates out because she wants pancakes." _Cruor sighed at this.

"OK, well your better at making them than I am so you will have to bring the ingredients, besides, I think that a dose of your pancakes are just the thing Zen needs."

Ren nodded. _"Got it, I'll be sure to pack the needed things. See you soon. NORA! You are not wearing that!" _he said before hanging up. Cruor let out yet another sigh and quickly sent Ren the room number and that he was located in staff housing. "So, what do you think that last part was about?" Yang asked. "I don't really want to know." He whispered. Loudly he called for Hozen and Connor to make their way back into the room.

Yang pulled Cruor down onto the bed and laid her head down on his lap, still holding onto his hand. "Yan- Oh what the hell." He gave up and started stroking her hair. Yang seemed to be in bliss, feeling his hand drag through her mane of yellow hair.

Hozen ignored the situation and pulled out a portable game player and started to play one of his many games. Connor had sat down on the floor, and pulsed his black aura, sending it into his weapon. It immediately sprouted two large black axe blades opposite of each other on the staff. He pulsed his aura into the weapon once more, changing the weapon into a large sniper rifle and started tinkering with it. Yang looked over to Connor and the weapon.

"You and Ruby would get along great. My little sister is a weapon nut too." Connor wasn't paying attention to her as he was absorbed in his work. She tried to gain his attention but failed once again. "He won't listen to you right now, he's busy." Cruor said

Just then, a loud knock sounded at the door and Cruor picked Yang up and set her back down beside him as he got up to answer it. He unlocked it and opened the door to see Nora and Ren both standing there, Ren with a lunchbox in his hand. "CRUOR YAY!" Nora yelled before latching on to him. "Nice to see you guys too. Oh, remember to use our aliases." Cruor said to the two. He let go of Nora and turned to walk into the main room, but not before Nora jumped onto his back and latched on. He was too hungry to care right now.

Ren bowed to the others before making his way to the kitchen to start cooking his pancakes. Nora hopped off his back and gave Hozen and a surprised Connor a hug. Cruor made his way back over to the bed and sat down with his back against the wall. Yang immediately moved back over to him and laid her head on his lap and he started to run his hand through her hair. Nora saw this and jumped onto the bed and set her head on the other side of his lap and grabbed his hand, putting it on her head. Cruor let out a sigh and also started to run his hand through her hair too.

Connor was trying his hardest not to laugh at Cruor. "Damn dude, two girls? You really are a lady killer." He said, falling over cracking up but soon recovered and went back to work on his weapon. Hozen just glanced up from his game for a few seconds before chuckling a little and returning to the small device. "So Nora, what was it you wanted to wear besides your normal clothes?" Yang questioned. She giggled and answered. "Cruor, do you remember the costume I wore last Halloween?" Cruor's face reddened slightly. "You didn't." Nora got a large grin on her face. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "It's under these. Don't tell Ren."

Cruor's face immediately went from slightly red to redder than Ruby's cloak. Nora giggled at him and Yang looked to Nora I confusion. She leaned over cruor and whispered something in her ear to which she started giggling too. Ren walked in the room and looked at the two girls giggling besides Cruor, whose face was dying down. "Do I even want to know?" Cruor just shook his head.

Ren turned around and walked back into the kitchen and soon came out with plates and a plate piled high with pancakes. "Dinner is served. I'll go get the syrup and silverware." He said, setting his pancakes and plates down on the desk. He left and quickly returned with his hands full of knives, forks, and a bottle of syrup. Nora bolted up from Cruor's lap and quickly grabbed a plate and piled pancakes onto it, drowning them in syrup. She sat down on the floor by Cruor's bed and began devouring her dinner.

Cruor waited until everyone had taken at getting their food before he went up and grabbed two and put a small amount of syrup on his fluffy food. He sat down between Nora and Yang and started to eat. Looking over at Hozen, he saw the interrogator had his mask pulled up just above his mouth, not fully taking it off.

Soon after, Nora and Hozen have finished their third stack and Hozen offered to wash the plates for Cruor. Soon, almost everyone was gone. Yang was the only one left because she had passed out on his lap. He sighed and picked her scroll up from beside her. He quickly found Ruby's contact and sent her a message.

'This is Red, what is your room number? Yang fell asleep and I can't get her up.'

Cruor waited a few moments before Yang's scroll went off again.

'Room 204' Ruby had replied.

He put Yang's scroll and his into a pouch on his belt and picked her up bridal style, carrying her out the door. He closed the door with his foot and made his way towards the door, earning a smirk from Ozpin who was entering his room. Cruor ignored the look and walked outside into the cold night air, making his way towards team RWBY's dorm building.

He was crossing a courtyard when Yang had woke up and jumped. "Oh! Sorry, you scared me there." Cruor grunted in response and she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head in the crook of his neck and once again fell asleep. He soon arrived to her dorm building and then her dorm. He kicked the door a few times before Weiss came to the door. She took one look at the two standing outside the door and let them in. She pointed over to the bed in which he assumed is Yang's. he walked over and set her down on the bed, pulling the blankets out from under her as he did so. He was about to put the blankets over her when she reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him down onto the bed and hugging him so that his face was smashed into her chest., all while she was apparently asleep. Cruor struggled for a bit, trying to escape the iron grip of the girl. "Weiss? Can you put the blanket over us please? It seems like I will be staying a while." He asked her. She sighed and did as he asked. Yang nestled her face into the top of his head, her steady breaths flowing down and onto Cruor's neck. He gave in and fell asleep in the girls arms.

* * *

**A.N. So another chapter of this story is done at last. I know I've been away for a **_**very**_ **long time but I'm back! There's a poll up on my profile for this story and I would appreciate it very much if you were to vote. Another thing, The Illusionist of Beacon is not dead, I need to plan out how I am going to continue it first and in the mean time I will be putting more time into this story. If you have any suggestions, questions, comments, feel free to ask. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Justice is a Red River, until next time readers.**


	5. Poll Updates!

**The Pairing Poll will be going down Monday 12:00 A.M Easter Standard time.**

**Any ties will be debated by my friends and myself. **

**Please get your votes in ASAP and the writing will continue that Monday morning.**

**Again, thank you very much for your votes and you can choose up to 5 on the vote.**

**If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, don't be afraid to PM me or Email me at tgoodthetank **

**I can't wait to start this chapter and hope you all enjoy it when it comes out!**


	6. Chapter 5: Classes

**A.N. Well shit, Not sure how I am going to switch the pairings but the Ruby X Cruor vote won out! I would like to thank The Baz and Deathby115 for Hozen and Connor! As always, Favorite and follow the story and leave a review as I love the feedback from my readers. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or OCs, please PM me as I do enjoy talking with those who wish to do so.**

* * *

Cruor was awoken by a high pitched whistle and Ruby yelling something about waking up and classes. Yang groaned ad squeezed Cruor tighter, causing him to let out a groan. "Yang, could you please let go of me? It would be appreciated and possibly rewarded." Cruor asked.

Yang seemed to wake up quickly at the prospect of some sort of reward from Cruor. She let her grip falter on him, allowing him to sit up and straighten his robes. He looked around the room at the other girls. Ruby was busy packing her school supplies, Weiss was in the bathroom and Blake was above them, possibly reading a book. He quickly turned towards Yang and kissed her on her cheek.

He heard Blake let out a giggle and saw Ruby with a violent blush, fumbling to pack the last of her things. Yang was on the bed, face as red as Ruby's, looking like she was in bliss. He silently chuckled and walked out the door and back to his room.

He quickly undressed and showered, being sure to shave what little stubble was on his face and wash his hair and body carefully. He exited the shower and bathroom, and into the cool air of his room. He quickly put his uniform on which consisted of black dress pants with a white undershirt and a black blazer with gold buttons and trim a blue undervest and a red tie tucked into the vest. He turned around and noticed the door slightly ajar. A pair of silver eyes were visible through the crack in the door. "Why don't you just stand there and come on in Ruby."

"Eeep!" he heard her from outside the door. She opened it and he saw her face was still covered in a violent blush. "I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't know that you were getting dressed" Cruor grunted. "Well obviously you did. Don't worry, it's fine, I won't tell Yang." Ruby let out a sigh. "Ok, sorry again. I just wanted to let you know that classes are starting in a few minutes. You room was on the way there and since I was the fastest, I took the liberty of getting you. "

She was dressed in the girl's version of the school uniform which consisted of a black, open top jacket with gold trimming, a white undershirt with a red ribbon tied around the neck, and a plaid skirt. She also had on a pair of black stockings and, of course, her red cloak.

Cruor sighed. "Well we better get moving then, and I mean now or well be late." Ruby walked out the door, followed by Cruor who locked the door behind him. Ruby grabbed his arm and ran. It wasn't a normal running, no, they were moving at a speed faster than he could keep up with. This was likely her semblance as he saw rose petals flutter around him. They were there a minute before the bell rang. The rest of team RWBY along with Connor and Hozen was sitting in the front row, all wearing their respectable uniforms, except their trademark features, such as Hozen's mask and Blake's bow. Hozen's uniform was untucked and tie loosened. Yang pulled out an empty chair between her and Connor and patted it, looking at Cruor. He went over and took the seat, while Ruby sat down beside Weiss.

A rather large, portly man, walked up to the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"Monsters, Demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey ha-ha!"

The man hadn't been there for even a minute before he had annoyed Cruor. He just sighed ad laid his head down on the desk, using his hands as a pillow. He fell asleep, but still awake enough to know if he was called on or not. He could hear Connor giggling next to him as well as Yang.

He fell fully asleep about halfway through the class and awoke when the bell rang to see Weiss in her combat attire, storming out of the classroom towards the locker room. He looked over to Ruby who was on the verge of tears, and Yang who looked slightly upset. Connor was emotionless and it was impossible to tell what Hozen was thinking because of the mask.

Ruby stood up and bolted out the room after Weiss. Everyone else got up to follow them, but lost them as soon as they exited the door. They split up with Yang going with Blake and Hozen and Connor going with Cruor.

They wandered the halls for a bit, scouting around for Ruby or Weiss and soon found Ruby discussing something with Ozpin. They walked up just as they finished. "Ah, hello Red, Zen, Condor. Were your rooms satisfactory?" Cruor stepped forward. "Yes, thank you. Now Ruby, what happened back there? Are you ok?" she just ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug. Connor started to laugh at Cruor's surprised face, but was quickly shut up by a smack to the back of the head by Hozen.

"It's nothing to worry about anymore, I'm fine." She gave a wide smile to prove the point. "Tell me Red, do you believe Ms. Rose is a good leader." Cruor looked down at her. "I believe it is too early to tell. Prove yourself Ruby, it will take time but will earn you a lifetime of respect." Her smile widened even more. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you!" She said before running off.

He could feel his face start to heat up as Connor fell to the ground cracking up and both Hozen and Ozpin let out a small chuckle. This made Cruor slightly angry. "Ozpin, I will poison your coffee. Hozen, I will put itching powder in your mask. Connor, I will dump syrup on Akkura." They all shut up but the smiles remained.

"Now, Ozpin, what happened between Ruby and Weiss?" he asked. "It seems Ms. Schnee thinks that it should be her as leader instead of Ruby." Cruor cursed under his breath and walked away saying his thanks as he went with Connor and Hozen following close behind.

"Cruor, I'm not sure killing her is a very good idea." Connor said. "I'm not going to kill her, just talk to her." Connor let out a sigh. "Thank Monty, I thought you were going to try and kill her like you almost did to the last kid who made fun of Hozen." Cruor grunted. They walked around for a bit longer before giving up and walking towards the lunch room.

On the way there, they ran into Weiss. Cruor darted forward and grabbed her sleeve, dragging the protesting Weiss away. He let go of her as soon as they got outside. "Time to talk. Why are you acting this way towards your leader?" he questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because she's acting childish and not like a leader should at all." Cruor shook his head. "She's trying her best. Just give her time to prove herself. She doesn't have the experience, but she is here to earn it, so let her."

Weiss looked down at the ground. "Come on, let us go eat." The two walked back inside, Weiss still slightly crestfallen at the talk.

Cruor got a simple roast beef sandwich for lunch and a couple apples.

"Ow that hurts. Please stop…" He heard some girl say from behind him. Turning towards the sound, he saw a girl with her rabbit wars getting pulled by a team of four boys who were all laughing at them. One of them was the same guy he had beat down on the initiation day. The next was a shorter, thin man who had a green mohawk and a shaved head. There was also another with long grey hair and the last one had semi-short blond hair, both were built like the mohawk guy.

Connor and Hozen were both glaring at the group when Cruor turned back around. They all nodded in silent agreement and got up. They all started to walk towards the group when the grey haired kid noticed them advancing. He moved in the way of the three only to get knocked out by an uppercut from Cruor. Connor seemed to move with lightning speed as he raced towards the group while Hozen just appeared in front of them, his leg held up to his chest, ready to strike out. He let his kick loose, knocking out the green haired mohawk kid while Connor sped in front of the blond kid and released a fury of jabs, incapacitating him.

Cruor walked up in between his two friends standing over the unconscious forms of the bullies. He glared at the red haired kid, who was starting to look extremely angry.

"I thought I taught you the lesson to never pick on the innocent yesterday. It seems as we are going to have to reinstate that into your mind." Cruor quickly jabbed at his face, landing the strike and knocking him backwards over the table he was in front of. The three assassins leapt over the table just as the kid was getting up. He didn't have much of a chance to act because as soon as he stood, Hozen released a flurry of kicks into his chest, knocking him towards Connor who finished him off with a jab to the back of his head.

Cruor spat on the downed man. "We have no respect for such filth." He turned towards the brown haired rabbit Faunus, who was watching the situation with a mixture of shock, awe, and happiness. "Are you ok miss?" he asked her

"Velvet. Yes, thank you all. I am very grateful." She replied.

"Don't worry about it Velvet, I can't stand people like him. Here, let me take you to the infirmary to get your ears checked out." Connor said. Moving towards her and placing a hand on her back, leading her out of the Cafeteria. Cruor and Hozen watched the two leave and sat back down at their table, finishing their meal quickly and leaving the overly silent cafeteria. The two could feel everyone's eyes on them as they left. Cruor knew it would be hard for Hozen as he hated being the center of attention as well as himself.

They made their way to their next class, History with one Doctor Oobleck. They arrived and found Connor sitting in the top row in the corner of the room. The two assassins walked over and took their seats beside him.

"Is she ok?" Cruor asked him.

"Yea, she'll be fine, just a slight sprain." Connor replied angrily.

Just then, Professor Goodwitch walked into the room and looked around a bit before walking over to the three boys. "Please come with me." She said before walking away, her heels clicking on the tile of the room. The three got up wordlessly and followed her out of the room.

They walked for a bit in silence until they had reached a set of elevator doors. Goodwitch opened the doors and motioned for the three to step inside, pressing a button after she got in. the elevator started moving upwards and they soon reached a lobby like area with a large set of wooden double doors. The Professor walked over to the doors and knocked. They heard a muffled voice from within and she opened the door, signaling for them to once again come in.

The room was surrounded my windows and had a skylight with a massive array of clockwork gears moving around. The back wall had a large clock face on it. Ozpin sat behind a desk in front of the wall, looking at the three students before him. Cruor could only guess that he was in the clock tower of Beacon, where the headmaster's office was, obviously.

"Sit down, please." Ozpin said, motioning to a set of chairs I front of the desk. The three sat down without question as they already knew what this was about.

"Now, if you could relay to me on what had happened, I would be happy to send you three back to class." Connor grunted and said. "Some as-." Cruor stopped him there. "Connor, stay calm. The red haired kid, whose name I do not know, was bullying a brown haired rabbit faunus named Velvet by pulling on her ears, causing them to get a sprain. We simply took care of the situation non-lethally, no matter how much I wanted to kill him. Monty help us we did" Connor sighed. "Amen to that brother." Hozen grunted in response.

"I see. I believe that was team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester, the large red haired boy. Russell Thrush is the green haired one, Dove Bronzewing the blond, and Sky Lark the grey haired one. Anyways, you are free to leave as you are not going to be punished for this. That is all, you may return to your Dorms as it is most likely Independent Study time now." They all said their thanks and walked out of the room, looking forward to the rest of the evening.

When they arrived back at the Staff housing, Connor and Hozen went to their respective rooms. Cruor stood outside his room, but his door was already open signaling that someone was inside. He cautiously walked in only to get tackled by a flash of yellow. "Hello Yang."

She smiled at him and got up. "Ok, so we have something to talk about, and no it's not about lunch. It's about Ruby." This got his attention.

"What about her?" he said, closing the door to his room.

Well, you didn't hear this from me, but she really likes you. So I think I will lay off of you for her." Cruor sighed at this.

"Girls…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"It's nothing, but when did she tell you this?"

On our way to Oobleck's class. She was so adorable when she said it too! She had the reddest blush on her face!" Yang said excitedly.

Cruor laughed at this. "Well she did walk in on me getting dressed today."

"Aw damn, lucky girl."

"Well, I am feeling drained, I think it's time for me to rest. Goodnight Yang." He said, pushing her out the door and then locking it. He undressed and folded his uniform neatly and set it on his desk. He slipped into his bed and fell asleep. It had been a long first day.

* * *

**A.N. So, I'm sure you all have heard the news by now, Monty Oum is dead. No matter how sad it is, we can't just wallow in our sorrow. We must keep pushing on as there is nothing more we can do for him other than continue his Legacy. Rest in Peace Monty, we will miss you.**


	7. Chapter 6: Fight and Grieve

**A.N. I'm starting this right after chapter 2 of Resonation went up. Please vote on both polls, the Vengarl one is up on my profile while the Misun one is not. Anyways, not much else to say here, so enjoy the story!**

It was sometime late in the night when he felt a pair of hands shaking his sleeping form. Cruor opened his eyes to the mask of Hozen and the face of Connor standing over him, both dressed in their normal combat attires.

"Cruor, get up, your father wants us at the Sanctuary for a contract soon." Hozen said through his mask. Cruor sat up from his bed and grabbed his robes, which were neatly folded in one of his dresser drawers, and quickly put them on. Last on were his Phantom Blade and Altair in Hidden Blade form. The three silently checked over their gear to make sure that they had ammunition and their other tools.

They left the Staff Housing and made their way across campus quietly, hoping that nobody was watching. What they didn't notice however, a pair of bright, silver colored eyes watching them through the window of a dorm building. They quickly and got on the bullhead and rode it down to Vale. From the airship docks, they made their way through the city and to the Creed Café. Since it was late in the night, the three went in and each got coffee. They took their drinks and walked across the street and into the entrance to the sanctuary, talking to the guard and gaining entrance. Not too far behind, Ruby had taken a seat in the café and bought coffee and a plate of cookies.

The three got their contract from Russus and left the sanctuary. The contract was a simple one, assassinate some guy who had pissed off the military and take a small flash drive off his corpse. The man would be leaving his workplace within the hour and they were to follow him and kill him before he gets home. The man was one of the attendants at the CCT, which wasn't very far from the sanctuary, and was a quick walk there.

The man, who was just now leaving, was rather young and had shaggy black hair and deep black eyes. They waited until he was close enough before Hozen and Connor grabbed his arms and gagged him, pulling him into the alleyway that they were camped out in. The two forced him down onto his knees in front of Cruor. The two quickly searched the man's pockets before finding the flash drive.

"Listen, I don't know how you pissed off the military, but it was apparently serious enough to them to where they hired the Brotherhood to kill you." The man screamed into the rag, muffling the sound. "Don't piss anyone off in the next life." Cruor drew his flintlock pistol, the white barrel and inscription, _'Be my Escape'_, glowing in the light of the shattered moon. Pulling back the hammer, he placed it to the man's head. "Resquant de Pace." He pulled the trigger, smelling the gunpowder ignite and send the round flying out the barrel and through the man's head with a loud bang. Blood and brain matter exploded out the back of the now dead man's skull, painting the wall behind him red.

Sighing, Cruor said. "Let's move him over here." The three picked up the dead body and set it on its back by the wall, taking the rag out of its mouth and closing the eyelids. A scream echoed through the alleyway. Cruor snapped over just in time to see a few rose petals scatter in the wind. Connor and Hozen walked up behind him, weapons at the ready. "We going to hunt that girl down? She saw us kill him."

'_Dammit Ruby, you shouldn't have seen this. Now I'm going to have to explain this to her.' _ "No, I know who it is, I'll talk to her later." The two nodded and they all left the alley. Not much more happened on their way back to Beacon other than dropping off the contact and getting their money.

While Connor and Hozen went back to their rooms, Cruor made his way to the student's dorms where he knew Team RWBY's was located. He walked up to her team's door and hesitated knocking. He knew that she wouldn't just let him in. His hidden semblance was Disguise. The Eagle Vision was just an ability that the Brotherhood taught him. He thought of the person that she would be most likely to allow in. _'Ozpin.'_ His aura flared and obscure his form, which was quickly changing into an accurate depiction of Ozpin. He looked down at himself and admired his work.

He rapped his hand against the door and waited. The door was soon opened to reveal a slightly distressed Ruby. Cruor could see that the rest of her team was awake behind her. "Good evening Miss Rose, may I come in please?" She quickly nodded and opened the door, allowing him through. She closed the door while he moved next to the window between the makeshift bunk beds.

"May we help you headmaster?" Weiss questioned. Cruor smirked as his grey aura flared, the disguise dissipating like a mist. "Oh I'm not the Headmaster Weiss." He turned to the four to gauge their expressions. Blake looked at him with cold eyes, Yang looked pissed off, Weiss was surprised, and Ruby was, needless to say, terrified.

Yang was the first to speak up, voice quiet as she tried to hold in her rage. "Wh-why did you kill that man." She looked like she was about to explode. Cruor's face darkened as he spoke his reply. "I was ordered to. It's what I've done, what I do, and what I will do. That's all I can say as I cannot diverge the secrets of my organization to outsiders." He could see her calming down slightly, but still not enough. "I was born into it, my mother and father both trained me to kill. My mother died while on a contract. Why did we kill him then I imagine you're wondering. Simple, the military hired us to because he had stolen some sensitive documents." Turning to Ruby. "You shouldn't have followed us Ruby, but you did and thus, you paid the price. Remember the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' next time. I know you all want to protect the world, but there are those who deserve no mercy, namely the Templars."

"The Templars? Then that means…" Weiss trailed off. "Yes Weiss, I am a Master Assassin for the Brotherhood. My father is one step underneath the Grandmaster. And so, when the Grandmaster passes, I will become the heir of the Brotherhood and my father will become the new grandmaster."

Yang looked up and questioned. "Who are the Templars?" Weiss turned around and Blake found sudden interest in one of her books. "The Templars, Yang, are a group of people who want to send the world through the Apocalypse using long forgotten means. The Brotherhood has dedicated itself to killing each one off along with accepting contracts dealing with assassination, espionage, sabotage, etc."

The room was delved into silence while the four girls digested the information. Ruby still seemed traumatized at seeing someone's head shot before her eyes. He walked towards the door and walked into the hallway followed by Yang.

"Yes Yang?" He turned and gazed into her lilac eyes, seeing that they had a noticeable red tinge to them. "You WILL make this up to Ruby. Remember, she has a nice sized crush on you, so take her out for a date. Just bring her back before 10!" A smirk appeared on her face. "Heh, I thought you would want to go on one with me." Her face reddened slightly. "Maybe some other time Cruor. Hmmmm… can you do me a favor?" he was skeptical now. "Depends on the favor." Her smirk grew wider. "Give Ruby a kiss on the cheek before you go, she looked like she really wanted one yesterday morning." He sighed, nodding. She quickly disappeared inside her dorm, returning a second later to push Ruby out the door and into Cruor's arms.

He looked down at her. "Ruby… I'm sorry you had to see that…I have something for you as an apology, just close your eyes." She looked up at him, face turning redder than her namesake. She looked like she had calmed down for the most part so that was good. She closed her eyes as Cruor leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Ruby. If your free tomorrow, maybe I can buy you something at the Creed Café, the lady who runs it makes amazing cookies." She looked up at him, her wide, silver eyes glistening. _'God dammit, she's so damn cute…'_ "Really?" she said, breaking his train of thoughts. "Yes, really." She looked a lot happier at that. Her smile faded as she turned her gaze down to the floor. "Umm… C-Could I have another kiss p-please?" Cruor smiled at her. "Sure thing Ruby." He leaned down once more and gave her a kiss on the other cheek.

He stood up, looking down at the slightly shorter Ruby. She quickly stood up on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking lips with Cruor, who, surprised as he was, pulled her close and thought. _'Oh what the hell. Why not.'_ The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they separated, and in a blur and a cloud of rose petals, the disappeared into her dorm, closing the door behind her. Cruor chuckled, red faced, and left the student dorms.

Soon after trekking across campus, he arrived at his dorm in the Staff Housing. He glanced at Connor's and Hozen's doors before he opened his own and entered. He quickly disrobed and set his clothes on his desk before slipping under the sheets and, soon, falling asleep.

**(The Next day)**

Cruor awoke to something poking his cheek. As soon as he felt another poke, he shot his hand up and grabbed the hand that was touching him. He cracked open his eyes and glared at the perpetrator who was, of course, Ruby.

"Good morning Ruby. Did you sleep well?" Her face was turning a bright red. He let go of her hand and stood, the blankets wrapped around him tightly. "Y-Yea. Um, I-I'll just go so you can get r-ready." She spun on her heel and bolted out of the room, her signature trail of rose petals flying in her wake. Sighing, Cruor walked across his room and dropped the blankets as he entered the bathroom.

He took a quick shower and finished getting ready for the day. Slipping his uniform on, he opened his scroll and glanced at the time, seeing he had a half hour before classes started, he decided to go to breakfast. Hopefully, Cardin wasn't being as much as an asshole today so he wouldn't have to waste his time kicking his ass. Then again, who knows who Cruor would fight in combat class today…

Snapping out of his thoughts, he stood up from tying his shoes and walked out the door, only to run into Ruby and Yang. "Oh, hello girls. I was just on my way to breakfast, want to come?" Yang nodded. "Sure, Ruby here, wanted to come get you for that anyways." Ruby's face, once again, erupted into a violent blush.

He shook his head and closed the door behind him, slipping between the girls and proceeding down the hall. He heard a thump and yang groan. He glanced behind him and saw Yang nursing a new bruise on her arm and Ruby skipping alongside her, a smug smile apparent on her face.

The three were soon joined by Hozen and Connor, who followed Cruor silently. They soon reached the Cafeteria and sat down with their food, soon joined by the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Cruor dug into his plate of meats and pancakes while the others stared between him and his plate. Getting annoyed, he stopped eating and looked up.

"May I help you all?"

"Um no apples today?" Jaune asked.

Cruor shook his head. "No, I felt like having something different today."

Nora, with a pancake hanging off her fork, stood up with on leg on the table and fork raised in the air. "YOU NEED MORE OF THE FLUFFY DELICIOUSNESS!" she shouted, dropping the pancake onto Cruor's plate, causing a few drops of syrup to splash onto his face. Nora sat back down, a wide smile on her face.

Sighing, Cruor wiped the syrup off his face and quickly finished his breakfast with a speed that rivaled Nora's. He rose and dropped off his dishes, exiting the cafeteria and making his way to Port's class.

"Freak! You shouldn't have come here!" Cruor spun on his heel and ran towards the direction of the shouting. He stopped when he saw Team CRDL surrounding Velvet, who was to the ground in tears. His vision went red before he charged the group, time seemingly slowing down as he did so.

He reached the group and tripped Cardin, slamming his elbow into the leader's throat, pushing him down to the floor. He used the momentum of his strike to spin around and plant a foot into Russell, the one with the mohawk, causing him to spin off and slam into a wall. Sky, the one with the long hair, charged him, only to get a knee planted into his gut. Cruor jumped on his head and used it as a ramp to launch himself in the air for an air punch to the final bully's, Dove, face.

With all of Velvets assaulters incapacitated once again, he turned to the cowering girl and carefully picked her up bridal style. She grabbed his shirt and buried her face in it, her tears soaking the white fabric of his uniform shirt.

He hurried, with her still in his arms, to the infirmary. He soon arrived and a Nurse hurried over to him, looking over the Rabbit faunus in his hands. She led Cruor over to one of the beds in the infirmary, having him set her down on the bed. He tried to let her go, but she held on tightly to his shirt. Instead of letting her go, he sat on the bed with her on his lap.

The two sat for a while, with Cruor comforting Velvet by carefully stroking her large ears, making her hum with pleasure. He continued to do this until she fell asleep, a smile on her face and a trail of drool trailing down her cheek. _'I've certainly changed during my time here. Here I am, holding and comforting a girl I barely even know. These people have changed me.'_ He finished his thought has Connor and Hozen entered the room. "OOooh lookie here Hozen. Looks like our buddy Cruor is starting a Harem." Hozen smacked his palm against his mask. "Monty dammit Connor…" Cruor sighed. "Hell, it might end up that. Ruby, Yang, and now possibly Velvet are all coming onto me. What the hell guys, what the hell…"

One of Velvets ears twitched in her sleep, tickling Cruor's hand. Connor let out a small laugh. "Well, I think we'll leave you two alone. See ya whenever Cruor." As soon as the two exited the room, the Faunus's eyes cracked open, the brown orbs directing themselves to Cruor's eyes. Her face blushed before she rose up and gave him a peck on the lips. She nestled her head into the nape of his neck just before the nurse came back into the room.

"Ah, you're finally awake Velvet. How are you feeling?" Velvet raised her head and looked at the nurse, nodding. "F-fine, just a little sleepy. My ears ache a little s-still, but he's h-helping with t-that. He is actually a v-very good m-masseuse." Cruor couldn't help but shy away at that. "Well anyways, I'll send you to your room for the remainder of the day. Red I think your name is? You will have to get your homework from your missed class after you lead Miss Scarlantia here back to her room." The nurse said.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be sure she makes it there safely." The nurse smiled at the two and walked out of the room, once again leaving the two alone. Cruor picked Velvet up and stood her up, smirking as she failed to hide her surprise. "Come on, you need to get back to your dorm, wherever that is." Letting out a giggle she said." It's ok, I can show you the way. One thing though before we go. I must warn you that my team leader can be… a little overprotective not to mention very perverted."

As the two walked out of the room, Velvet decided to hop onto Cruor's back and hand on. "Believe me, I know how that goes." He replied. The rabbit Faunus on his back rested her head on his, causing her ears to flop over on his face. He moved it out of the way and exited the main building, almost running into Ruby on his way to the student dorms. She looked at him curiously, Velvet hiding her face in embarrassment.

"Uh, why are you giving Velvet a piggyback ride? I want one too!" Cruor sighed at Ruby. "She got hurt and the nurse told me to take her back to her dorm. If you come along I'll give you one on the way to combat class." A wide smile spread across the little leader's face as she nodded, jumping up and down as she did so.

They soon arrived at the dorms and Velvets room soon after. Pulling out her scroll, Velvet leaned over Cruor's shoulder and waved it over the door handle, causing it to unlock. He opened the door and walked in, surprised by a darker skinned man with orange hair and seemed to be blind. He wore black fingerless gloves, black pants, and an orange vest.

The man cocked an eyebrow at him, almost expectantly. Velvet spoke up. "Hey Fox, this is… um, what's your name again?" Cruor cleared his throat and walked up to Fox. "Hello, call me Red." He held out one hand, which Fox took and shook. He smiled and nodded, moving aside to let him, Velvet, and Ruby through. Ruby introduced herself while Cruor walked over and laid Velvet down on her bed, which was not in makeshift bunks like Team RWBY's. Blushing, she said her thanks and rolled over, slowly falling asleep.

"Well Fox, pleasure to meet you but me and Ruby must be on our way to our Combat Class. Good day." Cruor turned and walked out the door, Ruby following close behind. As soon as the door closed behind the two, Ruby jumped onto Cruor's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his stomach. Leaning forward, she pointed down the hall. "Onward my steed! To Goodwitch's class!"

Sighing, Cruor ran out of the dorms and to Goodwitch's class just in time to meet the rest of RWBY. Yang smirked when she saw Ruby on Cruor's back. "She gets one but I don't? How cruel!" Ruby in turn, stuck her tongue out at Yang.

Yang started pouting and walked inside the arena, taking a seat among the bleachers, soon becoming surrounded by the rest of Team RWBY and Cruor. Still pouting, she glanced over at Cruor curiously. "So, do you plan on fighting today? Besides the beat downs that you gave CRDL, I don't think that we've ever see you fight. Heh, maybe you'll even get lucky enough to face off with me or Ruby today." Grunting, Cruor turned his attention from Yang to the arena, noticing someone else standing beside Goodwitch.

Goodwitch, with a stern look, barked at the students to calm down, then proceeding to hit a button on her scroll. She took a moment to look back at the girl standing behind her. The mystery girl wore the normal Beacon uniform, had chocolate colored hair, and wore a black beret with a pair of dark sunglasses. Goodwitch showed her the scroll to which she pulled down her sunglasses, revealing her brown eyes gazing at something on the screen with a smirk.

"Ok class, today won't be a normal day, instead one lucky student will get a chance to fight Coco here, 2nd year student and leader of Team CFVY. Now, Red, Please go get ready for combat and return here to face your match."

To say the least, Cruor was shocked. What luck he had to have in order to get pinned against her. He stood up and exited the building, quickly making his way to him dorm room and changing out his uniform for his Assassin gear. He did a quick once over on his equipment, making sure that he had enough Phantom Blade darts, bullets for his flintlock, and other such equipment. Satisfied, he made his way back to the arena with haste, not wanting to keep the class much longer.

Calmly, Cruor walked through the doors to see Coco standing at the other end of the arena, hand on her hip, waiting patiently for him to return. Sighing, he looked her dead in the eye and took a fighting stance on the side of the arena opposite of her. "Let's get this over with."

Smirking, she flipped her handbag over her shoulder as Glynda walked out of the arena and to the side. Scroll in hand, she glanced between the two fighters. "3, 2, 1, begin." As soon as the final word was said, Coco and Cruor both calmly walked towards the center of the arena. Cruor was still in his fighting stance, moving like a ghost compared to Coco, who was walking with a gait a model would have going down a runway, her heels clicking loudly against the arena floor. With a wink she quickly brought her bag down upon Cruor, who in turn, blocked with his Hidden Blades.

Smirking again she lifted the handbag and swung sideways. Cruor jumped back, but was still clipped by the 2nd year's bag. He quickly shifted Altair into its scimitar form and slashed at her sideways, cutting an end off her scarf and cutting open some of her, what he assumed by the way she walked, designer outfit. She leapt back and looked at the damage, jaw dropping as she did so. He managed to cut enough of the fabric to expose her stomach and belly button.

A look of anger came over her face as she pushed a button on her handbag. Cruor watched, jaw dropping with every movement of the bag as it shifted into a rather large Minigun.

"Fuck." Was all he managed to get out before being forced to dodge the hail of bullets that had destroyed the floor where he once stood. He whipped out his flintlock pistol, the gold etching in the side shining in the stage lights, and took aim. Instead of his normal rounds, he loaded the pistol with a Burn Dust round. He pulled the trigger and the Dust infused metal ball exploded from the barrel, speeding towards Coco with a trail of fire. The bullet impacted her aura, causing a small explosion where she stood. He carefully stood up, waiting for another attack. He let out a sigh and started to relax as he heard the whir of the massive gun start up before another hailstorm of bullets came from the smoke, the wind of the bullets dissipating it.

She stood panting, a black smudge on her cheek. "Alright. You've _torn_ my favorite outfit _and_ got me dirty. Time to pay for your sins!" As she finished speaking, the barrels of her gun started to spin. She swiveled the gun to face Cruor. She pulled the trigger, sending another hail of bullets towards the assassin, catching his side as he jumped out of the way, sending him spinning away and landing by the edge of the arena. He shakily stood up and glanced at the screen high up against a wall depicting their aura levels. He and Coco were very close to each other in terms of aura percentage. A few well-placed strikes would put her into the red. The only issue was getting close. He ran his hand down his sash and slipped it into one of his pouches, pulling out a small metal sphere. He pushed a small amount of aura into it and tossed it at her feet watching as it started to hiss and fill the arena with a thick blanket of smoke.

Using his Eagle Vision, he was able to charge behind her and deliver a flurry of slashes from Altair in Scimitar form. He saw her spin around and swing her weapon, now in handbag form, at his head. He grabbed her wrist with his free hand and forced her down onto one knee before placing the tip of his sword under her chin.

The smoked cleared and showed the two standing there, both breathing heavily. Glynda stared at them for a moment before announcing. "The winner is Red. Congratulations young man." He nodded at his teacher before putting his weapon away in Hidden Blade form. He turned to his downed opponent and offered his hand to her, smiling slightly. She smirked and took his offered hand, using it to stand up.

"You're a good fighter Red, maybe we can do this again sometime soon. I'm sure Velvet would love it heheh" Cruor looked at her and deadpanned. "I'm sure she would." He turned from her and walked off stage, changing out of his Assassin's robes and gear and into his uniform. Leaving the locker room, he ran into Team RWBY. Ruby immediately started to zoom all around him, looking for some sort of injury.

Weiss was the first to speak up. "Give him some room you dolt!" Ruby started to pout. "But Whyyyy?" Blake looked up from one of her ever present books and said. "He did just get shot with a Gatling Gun. He most likely needs his rest."

Shaking his head, he replied to the four girls. "I'm fine, my aura took most of the force away. It's touching how you seem concerned with my wellbeing Weiss." Yang laughed at that. "Is our resident Ice Queen softening up to someone finally?"

Weiss looked over at Yang bitterly. "No! It wouldn't be good for some people if he was injured." Giggling, Yang whispered to Weiss. "Oh, I'm sure he would like to see me and Ruby in tight nurses outfits." She pulled away from Weiss, giggling at her red tinged cheeks. "Y-Yang! Have some decency!" Yang looked to Ruby and Cruor, trying not to laugh at Ruby's expression. Her normally pale complexion was now dominated by a red the shade of her ever present cloak.

"See? She wants to show you Cruor." Yang said, falling over on the floor laughing, soon followed by Ruby falling to her knees and pulling her hood over her head in embarrassment. Sighing, he walked off, leaving the group to their own devices.

Pulling out his scroll as he walked, he noticed the date and made a beeline towards his room. He soon arrived but didn't stay for long as he grabbed a medium sized wooden box and left. He walked across the hall and into Hozen's room, where Cruor found him and Connor sitting at a round wooden table in the middle of the room. The room was pitch black except for a single wax candle of the table, melted wax dribbling off the candle and onto the table.

Beside the candle was a picture in a frame with a girl their age, Hozen, Connor, and Cruor. The girl had semi long blonde hair stopping just above her shoulders and a pair of deep purple eyes. She was smiling while holding Hozen's hand in one of hers while keeping Connor in a headlock with the other. Cruor was standing off to the side of Hozen Smiling at his three closest friends. Beside the frame was a vase full of roses with a strange mixture of white petals with black wisps coiling through them. Stabbed into the table between the items was a long sword. The blade was thin and had a black tribal styled design running from the tip of the blade to the ivory hilt. The pommel was silver and shaped like the head of an eagle while the cross guard was a pair of silver eagle wings.

Hozen had his mask off and Cruor could see tears running over his scarred face. He walked in the room and closed the door behind him, making his way towards the table and setting the box down gently. Cruor opened it, revealing four glasses and a bottle of amber colored whiskey. He set about pouring him, Hozen, and Connor a glass of the liquid in the shot glasses inside the case.

The three raised their glasses towards the center of the table. Hozen was the first to speak.

"You were my love, my life, one of the few reasons I kept on fighting for what I believed to be right. I just wish I could've given you the ring. Tonight I drink for you, Alice, my only love."

Cruor was next. "Alice, we all miss you here. We are your friends and family. Your Brothers and Sisters. You will not be forgotten by us. It may have only been a year, but it seems like it was forever ago. Tonight I drink for you, Alice, one of my only friends and Hozen's love."

Connor now spoke. "We all miss you dearly Alice. If only one of us was there to help you, we may have been here drinking tonight. We all loved you as you were like a sister to many of us. Tonight I drink for you, Alice, our friend, our sister, our hope."

The three stood as each one spoke and after Connor's speech, they held the rims of their glasses together as they all said simultaneously. "For you Alice, our White Rose, we drink." They downed the glasses, silently setting them down on the wood table. Cruor was crying along with Connor and Hozen now, his usual façade broken by the immense emotions the night had brought on.

Hozen stood and grabbed a guitar from the corner of his room and started to strum each string one at a time, singing with a soft and quiet tone. However quiet it was, the words and strings were the only things heard in the room.

**(Cue **_**Forever**_** by Jeff Williams)**

"_You and I were in a dream __  
__you'd follow close wherever I'd lead _

_My steps, you'd echo, on and on __  
__you'd catch me, safe if ever I'd fall _

_Your hand in mine, we walked along __  
__No hill too high, no road was too long _

_To stay with you, my only dream __  
__to share your life, whatever it'd mean _

_I knew you'd have to go away __  
__my love for you could not help you stay _

_You drifted off day by day __  
__I cherished every breath that remained _

_In my arms, close to me __  
__your body broke, your soul was set free _

_You left this world, my treasured friend __  
__that chapter closed, but love has no end __  
_

_Farewell, my angel __  
__you're with me always _

_Just close your eyes now __  
__Next time we meet, its forever."_

**(End Song)**

**A.N. So I'm back. I took a break from writing during Spring Break so yea, I'm not dead! This chapter had a lot in it with the fight and the last part there…**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this installment of Justice is a Red River, and as always, let me know what you think! Have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 7: A New Target

Cruor cracked open his eyes before sitting up and rubbing his face. A violent headache soon came after. He shook his head and looked at the other two members of the Brotherhood. Hozen was sitting against the wall, the picture of his dead lover beside him. Connor was leaning back in his chair, snoring loudly. The assassin looked down at the table. All of the drinking glasses were grouped in the middle of the table while the bottle was beside the puddle of drool that came from himself.

He stood up and stretched, bones popped and cracked as he did so. He looked at the puddle of wax leftover from the candle, then at the Alice's old sword, still impaled in the table. The oddly colored roses had been moved to Hozen's desk next to his mask. Cruor shook his head, stumbling into the bathroom and expelling the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He stood up with a groan and flushed it, washing his hands and face in the sink.

He trudged back into the room and pushed Connor off of the chair. "Wake up.." He muttered before prodding Hozen. "We have things to do today….Mainly getting this place cleaned up and going to class…" He glanced at the clock. "Which begin in an hour." He looked at Connor, who was sitting up and rubbing his head. Hozen was looked around in silence before nodding. Without another word, Cruor left the room, seeing Ruby and Yang at his door, trying to get in. "What are you girls doing?" He questioned tiredly.

Both jumped before turning around. Yang was the first to notice his current condition while Ruby rushed over to him and hugged him. Yang spoke up first. "Hey! Why were you in Hozen's room, how much did you guys drink, and why didn't I get any?!" She questioned with a giggle, pulling Ruby off of him and hugging him too. "I hope the hangover isn't too bad, Ruby might not wanna kiss you like that."

He silently pushed her away, unlocking his door and entering the room, closely followed by the two girls. "Don't pry on my condition or that of my brothers. But if you must know, we had drank an entire bottle of whiskey." Yang shook her head while Ruby's eyes widened. "Well I think you should stay in bed today! Don't you Ruby?" The girl in question turned to him and nodded vigorously. "Y-Yea! No school for you! Yang, can I stay with him today? I'm sure we can get class notes from Weiss."

Yang nodded with a smirk. "I suppose!" She said happily, grabbing one of his arms and pulling him towards his bed and pushing him down onto his bed. "Get some sleep young man!" She said in her sternest voice before laughing and walking out of the room. When he had tried to get up, Ruby pushed him back down. "Nope!" She quickly pulled her scroll out and dialed Goodwitch's number.

"Yes Ms. Rose?" She questioned.

"Hey, uh, me and Cruor won't be in class today. We're both pretty sick." A sigh came from the blond teacher.

"Very well, make sure to get the notes from one of your team mates."

Ruby nods and smiles. "Of course Ms. Goodwitch! Thanks!" She ended the call and flopped down on the bed next to Cruor. He let out a sigh and sat up. Ruby tried to pull him back down to the bed. "I'm going to the restroom. I need to shower and brush my teeth along with taking some medicine."

With that, he pulled himself from the girl's grasps and stumbled his way to the bathroom, grabbing a pair of grey sweat pants and a t-shirt along the way. He turned on the warm water, watching it run out of the shower head before undressing and stepping in, feeling the water run through his hair and down his back. He quickly washed himself before turning the water off and stepping out, drying off. He shivered lightly at the cool air, slipping on the pants and shirt. He stumbled over to the sink, the migraine in his head seemingly reaching its peak. He brushed his teeth sloppily before wiping his face clean and taking two anti-nausea pills and three aspirin.

Pushing the door open, Cruor looked over at Ruby. The younger girl was looking over Altair with a childlike interest. Thankfully the weapon was in gauntlet form. He strode over to her and took it from Ruby's hands. He replaced it on his desk and handed her the unloaded flintlock pistol. She took it with a pout. "I will let you examine the rest later, I would rather not have you, or anyone else, hurt on accident." She nodded with a sigh. "Fiiinnee. But what's so special about this pistol? It's really old styled."

He smiled at her. "It was a gift from my father. He gave it to me when I completed one of my first missions. I wonder how that old man is doing anyhow…" He shook his head and laid back down on the bed, only for Ruby lay down on top of him and use his chest as a pillow. He looked up at her scroll, which she held above them and frowned. She posed with her tongue sticking out, the pistol now laying on the desk. He heard scroll clicked and the picture was taken. "Ruby, could you refrain from taking any pictures of me?" He asked politely. She giggled. "Nope!"

He sighed, laying back. She moved so that her head was on his arm and cuddled close. "Tell me something. Why are you pursuing a killer like me?" He questioned. He didn't look to her for a response, but kept his gaze on the lines in the ceiling. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and smiled.

"I dunno, I guess it's because we trust you. regardless of what I saw, I still trust you...I mean, I've never really felt this way about a boy before so I don't know what to do. But I do know that I trust you and that you are fun to hang out with when you're not all assassiny or angry." He smiled back at the crimsonette laying next to him. '_Thank you Ruby.'_ He thought happily. He let out a sigh, wrapping his arm around Ruby's shoulder and kissing her forehead. "I guess I should say thank you for staying with me today. I don't know who would want to watch over a hungover assassin." Ruby smiled up at him. "It's no big deal, that's what friends do!"

Cruor looked down at the girl, smiling lightly. "Still, don't forget to go get your homework today." Ruby groaned loudly at his words. He laughed lightly, patting Ruby's head and running his hand through her hair. Her silver eyes looked into his dark ones as she hummed happily.

Just then, a loud, sharp, tap could be heard from the window. With a sigh, he sat up groaning and holding his head. Ruby tried to pull him back down, but he pushed her hand away. "Thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine." Cruor said as he stood up shakily and grabbed his pistol. He stumbled over to the curtains and aimed the gun at the window before yanking them aside. On the window ledge was a white carrier pigeon with a piece of paper tied around its leg.

Cruor quickly set aside his pistol and carefully lifted the bird, it's legs between his fingers as he removed the message. Closing the window, he set the pigeon down and read the message. His face turned serious for a moment before reaching into his desk and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. Writing a quick message on the paper, he tore off the writing and attached it to the message holder on the bird and opened the window, tossing the bird out and watching it fly away.

He turned back to Ruby, who was watching the entire exchange with her head tilted in curiosity. "My father wants to see me." He said simply. "I suppose I can take you with me, but you will need to be blindfolded after a certain point, alright?" Ruby's eyes seemed to light up with excitement. "Yea! That sounds like a lot of fun!" He smiled at the young reaper.

"Alright, I'm going to get changed into my robes. I'll be out in a moment. " He stated, grabbing said robes and making his way into the restroom. The cloaked girl nodded with a sigh. He returned as quickly as he left, fully equipped in his armor. He took Altair and attached it to his wrist, flipping it from sword mode to blade mode before nodding in satisfaction.

Turning to the young girl sitting on his bed, Cruor gestured for her to follow. In a second, she was next to him, smiling happily. He sighed and patted her head. She smiled up at him as the two walked out of the room, the assassin making sure the door was locked behind the two.

The trip into Vale was quick and full of chatter, on Ruby's part, about her team's plans for the weekend coming up. Cruor silently listened and nodded ather words. Every once in a while, she would ask a question and he would give her an answer. Now, the two stood in front of the diner, just across the street from the Sanctuary. He held up a finger, silencing the chattering Ruby.

"It's time." He said, removing a blindfold from his pocket. She nodded and allowed him to fasten the blindfold around her head. Cruor made sure the cloth was tightened before he guided her towards the sanctuary. The guard opened his mouth to speak, but Cruor silenced him by holding a finger up. He nodded, allowing the two entrance.

The assassin guided the young reaper through the halls before stopping in front of the doors to his father's office. He knocked on the closed door with a clenched hand. "Come in." His father's voice echoed from within. Cruor pushed the doors open and guided the girl inside before sitting her in one of the two chairs in front of Russus's desk. Cruor closed the door before walking back over and looking to his father. The man smiled and nodded, allowing Cruor to remove the blindfold from Ruby's face.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around curiously before they landed on Russus. "Good morning Miss Rose. It is a pleasure to finally meet the niece a good friend enjoys to brag about." Her eyes widened. "You know Uncle Qrow?" She asked tentatively. "Yes, I do. My name is Russus Flumine. I am Cruor's father. Welcome to the Vale Sanctuary for the Assassins. She looked between Cruor and Russus nervously. "Uh..Pleasure to meet you, sir." He waved off the title as the assassin sat down. "Please, just call me Russus. I dislike formalities." She nodded. Cruor was next to speak. "Father, what is it you needed?" His face turned slightly serious. "There are a couple of things, one of which she can not listen to." He said, gesturing to Ruby.

Cruor nodded. "I understand. So, what is the first thing?" Russus smiled. "I heard from a little bird that your last mission went a bit awry. Apparently, there was a witness. One with bright silver eyes and red tipped hair. Care to explain?" Ruby lowered her head. "I saw them leave their room, I got curious and followed them."

He nodded in understanding. "I see. Just remember Ruby, curiosity killed the cat. You were lucky he was the one to see you and not any of our other members." She nodded and lowered her head. "But all is forgiven, so long as you not say a word that is." She nodded in response.

Russus smiled at her. "Now that that's settled. Cruor, would you please guide Ms. Rose to your chambers to stay in while we talk?" He nods. "Yes Father." Cruor stood, offering his hand to Ruby. She took it gently as she was lifted up to her feet. Releasing her hand, he opened the door and allowed her through, giving his father one more look before he left. Russus smirked and waved to his son.

Cruor shut the door behind him before turning to Ruby. "Stay close." She nodded, following his words as the two began to make their way towards Cruor's room in the Sanctuary. After a series of twists and turns, the arrived at his room. He looked around the plain room, happy to see everything still in place. Ruby looked around curiously. "This is your room?" She asked. Cruor nodded. "I know it's plain, but I like it. There's not much to do in here so I'm either training, reading in the library, or on a mission." She nodded, walking over to the oaken desk and sitting down in the chair. "Do you have any weapons or something for me to do?" The young crimsonette asked. He nodded, opening one of the drawers at the desk to reveal a few books piled in. "You can read these, I'll be back soon." She watched the young assassin as he exited the room. A sigh escaped her throat as she picked up one of the books and began to read.

"Ah, welcome back. Are you ready for your next contract?" He asked. Cruor stood in front of his father, back straightened with his hands clasped behind his back. "Yes sir." He replied. A small smile crept onto Russus's face. He reached into a drawer in the desk and pulled out a manilla folder, sliding it towards his son. Cruor took it and opened it. He read over the file for a moment before peeking over its edge. "Very well, I will complete it as soon as possible." His father nodded. "I would expect nothing less. Good luck my boy, and keep that girl at the school while you do." He nodded and bowed slightly before leaving the room and looking down at the file, the name topping it was Tukson.

**A.N. You know the drill everyone, comments, questions, concerns, feel free to send me any you have. Stay cool everyone.**


End file.
